Fishing is an activity well known to mankind. References to this activity date from earliest recorded history as both a vocation and an avocation. Accordingly, as should be expected, there are many ways to catch fish and there is no need here to enumerate the vast varieties of fishing tackle which have been employed for this purpose. Instead, the specific focus here is on the particular tackle used by anglers in the type of sport fishing known as fly casting.
As may not be readily appreciated, fly casting requires its own unique tackle. This is so because, unlike other types of fishing, the object of fly casting is to place an artificial fly as close s possible to a preselected point on the surface of the water at a desired distance from the angler. Further, because fish, which are the object of the angler's interest, are accustomed to eating insects which alight on the water's surface for only brief periods of time, the fly casting angler must make repeated casts which move his artificial fly from point to point. It is well known that this operation is best accomplished using a long and relatively flexible pole with an artificial fly attached to the end of a fishing line extending from the tip of the pole.
The well known and accepted technique for fly casting requires the angler to grasp the handle grip of the pole and, by using a wrist and forearm action, cast the fly toward its intended point on the water. From a purely mechanical point of view, the greatest mechanical advantage for this operation is obtained by allowing the angler to grasp the pole as close to its base end as possible. Also, by concentrating the weight of the fishing tackle as close as possible to the point at which the angler grasps the pole, the moment of inertia of the tackle is reduced nd the angler obtains additional mechanical advantage in his casting.
These physical factors have been generally appreciated in the past. Consequently, for fly casting, the casting reel which is used to extend and take-up the line is attached to the pole near its base. While this configuration has gained universal acceptance, and is intended to provide the desired mechanical advantages stated above, several adverse consequences result. First, the angler is forced to grip the pole in front of the reel. This consequently limits establishment of the grip point to a location substantially forward of the base end of the pole. Second, this traditional configuration requires off-set cranking during the rewinding or taking-in of the line. Off-set cranking results when the hand grasping the pole is forward of the hand cranking the reel. As can be appreciated, off-set cranking causes pole wobble during rewinding and is, therefore, not mechanically efficient. Third, with the reel at the very base of the pole, there is no way for the angler to stand the pole against a wall or other structure without risking damage to the reel.
The present invention recognizes that the disadvantages of the prior art can be essentially eliminated and the mechanical advantages for fly casting tackle appreciably enhanced by a reconfiguration of the component elements. Specifically, the present invention recognizes that the fly casting reel can be mounted at a distance from the pole and slightly forward of the pole's base to realize these objectives. This allows the angler to grasp the pole closer to its base while the distance between the reel and the point where the angler grasps the pole is such that the tackle's moment of inertia remains unchanged or is even reduced when compared with conventional fly casting tackle. Additionally, the configuration fir fly casting tackle as disclosed for the present invention effectively eliminates off-set cranking and places the angler's hands in positions where he/she can achieve increased line speed and a consequent increase in the length of cast.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide fly casting tackle which has enhanced performance characteristics. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connector for attaching a fly reel to a fly casting pole in a manner that allows the angler to hold the pole closer to its base end. Another object of the present invention is to position the reel relative to the pole for an improved and easier cranking operation during rewind of the fishing line. Still another object is to provide fly casting tackle which permits increased line speed and consequent increased length of cast. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket which will keep the reel off the ground or floor when the pole is rested on its base end. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket for connecting a reel to a pole which is easy to use and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.